


Whisper to me (how much you love me)

by Bakeneko37



Series: The selective hybrid [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: There are many things ahead for them, but Taekwoon can see himself at Wonsik's side for the rest of his life.





	Whisper to me (how much you love me)

After Paris came London and by the time they had to travel there, Taekwoon was way more relaxed than he had been the first time, he boarded the plane without shaking too much and, in general, stayed still the biggest part of the flight. Wonsik felt proud of him and gave him a series of pets and scratches behind his ears that turned him into a bundle of purrs that soon turned into the most pleasant thing to hear.

“You like coming with me?” He asked, caressing his cheek while they were being taken to the hotel.

“I do, it’s great, though we have been away for a long time.” He said, nodding and just leaning into his touch with eyes closed.

“Yes, that’s why I was so desperate to take you with me for this, it is a tour and I couldn’t leave you for so long” He said, glancing at the driver that was looking at them more than what he felt comfortable with.

“Luckily they had the papers this time” He said, oblivious to the man’s judging stare.

“Yeah… Luckily” He said, not wasting any moment to get out of it when they reached their destination, taking the bags from the seats and smiling at Taekwoon when he got out “Let’s go.”

Taekwoon glanced one last time to the man in the taxi that had that look he knew too well before following him to the entrance, dragging his bag behind him and looking around the place, seeing as it looked like such an expensive hotel he never believed he could even be in.

“That’s Ravi! Oh my God!”

He was confused for a moment when the stage name of his boyfriend came in the tone of a high pitched screech that made him wonder what was happening before he saw at least four girls running to Wonsik that had just finished signing for the room and was about to come back to him.

“Could you sign this for me?”

“Can I take a photo with you?”

“This is the best day of my life!”

He didn’t notice when he started frowning, he just realised he was annoyed when his ears didn’t stop twitching and his tail was tense and pointing up. Sure he knew he was a star now and that a lot of people were in love with him, but he was a cat and he was sure it was understandable how possessive he could get over what he liked to thing, was his… not that they knew, but still.

“We will be in your concert tonight, please remember us!”

“I hope you enjoy it.” Wonsik had a beautiful smile and Taekwoon only found himself sighing in pure annoyance till he realised the girls were looking at him, the reason being Wonsik extending his hand to him with an ever more handsome smile “Let’s go, Taekwoon.”

He could feel the tip of his ears getting hot, but he did his best to hide it before taking his hand, tail wrapping around his arm as a sign of possessiveness he couldn’t even control.

“What a sack of fleas, who is he?”

“I don’t know, must be his, but I don’t like him.”

“What are you talking about, they look cute.”

He heard them say, but wasn’t sure what to think and if Wonsik had heard them too, he didn’t mention anything about it. Not that he cared, it was his Wonsik so who cared.

“They insisted with this room with double beds, but you know my bed is open for you so let’s leave everything there” Wonsik informed once they entered, humming softly and letting go of his hand.

“Promise tomorrow we will have the day for ourselves” He continued, going to lie down on the bed and patting his side for him “Where would you like to go?”

Taekwoon left his bag next to the bed before going to sit down at his side, leaning closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling against his neck “I don’t know famous places in here, you say.”

“Well King Cross is a must and the Big Ben, we could spend a whole month and we couldn’t finish.” He chuckled “Will take you to great places tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward for it.”

For Taekwoon it was amazing how many things people needed to do in order to prepare a concert, of course he was with Wonsik when he was called for the sound test and final touches for that night, but he didn’t imagine how much everything was going to blew his mind the number of people moving around to make sure everything was perfect.

“Keep in mind this will light from here and the fireworks will come from there too, be careful.”

He kept just observing from the back of the stage, resisting that strange sensation of wanting to follow the lights that were moving all over the place, cursing how his cat instincts were stronger today.

Wonsik was someone entirely different when he was on stage from the one he was normally, his presentations were always overflowing with energy and it was hard for his fans to look away. Even when Wonsik had this dominant and energetic side while at home, he was softer and even cute and that was just too much for Taekwoon to deal with, he liked it too much.

“That was tiring, people is so energetic” When the concert ended, Wonsik plopped down on the sofa with a grunt “It’s amazing.”

“It was a great one, congratulations” The manager commented, just looking at Taekwoon that was quietly walking to the sofa before climbing up and snuggling at his side “You were born for this.”

“Hm, you think?” He asked, smiling while he pulled the other closer “Well thank you, will continue doing my best.”

There were time when things still felt too unreal for him, things were too nice, too beautiful and more than once he feared everything could just vanish in the morning, that he was going to wake up to that man hitting him and forcing him to do things he still remembered and feared.

His life with Wonsik was everything he had always thought was unreachable for him.

“You did great, was amazing.” He said once they were alone in the hotel once more, kicking his shoes and jumping on the bed, sprawling face up on it and closing his eyes.

“You’re my number one fan aren’t you?” His eyes shot open when he felt Wonsik’s breath against his lips, finding out the other was on top of him, lips placing soft pecks on his jaw.

“Y-Yeah, I am.”

He wasn’t going to lie and say a small part of him wasn’t scared since the position reminded him of previous things, but it wasn’t strong enough to push him away and instead he found himself wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer, lips pressing more against his’.

“You know I love you, right?” He smiled, cupping his face to look him into the eyes.

“I know… me too” He whispered, eyes softening and tearing up a little for the feeling of being loved.

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

The way Wonsik started to remove his clothes from his body made him feel for a second he was a fragile and important piece of art that was handling by expert’s hands, the way he whispered soothing words in his ear and said how much he loved him were pure heaven for him.

Large fingers started to move up his chest, caressing and exploring the soft and pale skin and giving light massages while his lips moved to kiss his lips and neck, making his stomach feel like fluttering with warmness and even swelling with it.

“I really love you Taekwoon.” Wonsik breathed out, looking down at him and smiling “Can’t thank you enough for coming to me.”

The way he touched him, waited for him to be ready made him feel complete, secure, safe. The insecurities and fears he had were cleared by his words, his touches. He soon found himself doing whatever his touches made him do, legs parting slowly and shyly, mouth opening to let out soft moans and pants, hands gripping those strong shoulders and back arching beautifully against the mattress.

For the first time in his life he found himself enjoying what was happening and wanting it to last instead of praying it to end.

“I have the feeling we’re not going out today?”

Taekwoon hummed, face nuzzling more against the soft skin of Wonsik’s chest, eyes closed and arms hugging him possessively.

“Was that a yes or a no?” He asked again, caressing his cheek and moving his hair away from his eyes.

“Don’t feel like thinking” He muttered, ears witching softly.

“Alright then, we will have a lazy morning and then we will see what happens” He sighed in content, closing his eyes and just relaxing.

“Thank you for being patient…”

“Will never do something you don’t want, keep that in mind.”

\--

“So he wasn’t mute, nice!”

Taekwoon could only sigh while hearing that _noisy brat_ , as Wonsik had called him, shaking his head a little.

“What? You thought Taekwoon was mute?” Hakyeon snorted, placing his book down “Why would you thought that?”

“Because he wouldn’t answer to my questions, not even if I asked him.” He huffed, shrugging lightly “But now I see he’s fine, so that’s cool.”

“Unbelievable.”

Hakyeon had came to really like Sanghyuk’s company, for some odd reason he liked the younger in a lot of ways and even when Taekwoon could see his friend fell in love with him, he didn’t dare to say anything and just let them have their own rhythm, just like he and Wonsik did.

“You know what I like? This thing we brought from Spain” Wonsik said once he returned from the kitchen, sitting at Taekwoon’s side, smiling when he rested his chin on his shoulder to look at it.

“It is nice, interesting even.”

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk only smiled while looking at them, the first one doing it more brightly for how enchanting was to see his friend feeling so happy and safe after being with him through his darkest times.

Even now, Taekwoon couldn’t really tell why he accepted Wonsik’s invitation back then when he invited him to come to his house, there was no way he could tell it was going to end like this, it could have ended up in a nightmare, could have gone wrong in so many aspects, but it didn’t and even if he didn’t understand, he now couldn’t see his life without Wonsik and his stage personality, Ravi, just as he knew he couldn’t live without him anymore.

“I’m so glad to have this bipolar cat.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the final work, I want to thank everyone that supported the series, commented and left kudos. VIXX is such an amazing group and these two are just too good :"D  
> Hope you liked it, thank you so much again!


End file.
